Aggro
Aggroes, or aggressive monsters, are monsters that will initiate combat with you if you walk or run too close to them. In other words, they will aggress you. Aggro monsters have an Aggro range. Aggro Range The Aggro range is the range in which a monster will aggress a player at. Range is circular. The picture below shows how the range is calculated. A monster will aggress you if you 'step' (see notes) on all squares whose number is equal or less than its Aggro Range. Eg. a monster having an Aggro Range of 2 (eg. Trools) will aggress on all squares marked 1 and 2 around it. * Aggression only applies if you move towards or otherwise tamper with the aggro range, NOT if the monster approaches you without your moving. * Also aggression is not triggered if the monster pops up AFTER you started moving. * Some monsters, such as Skeleton Wabbits, are said to increase their aggro range if a player is running. * Harvesting a resource located within the Aggro range (even if you stay out of range) is equivalent to stepping in, ie. you'll get aggressed. * Stepping on a map-change plot located at the edge of the aggro range (cells marked '2' and '3' in the picture above) does not trigger the aggression. * Moving out of a danger cell towards a safe cell (eg. after the monster moved in your direction) does not trigger the aggession. * The cell to be considered is the "hot cell" of the monster group, ie. the one it is associated with. Turning off the "Display all the monsters in a group" in the Options menu is recommended when wandering on maps with aggro monsters, because you see what the hot cell is. You can also target the monster group with a food item like bread - one monster in the mob will have an orange square under it, this is the one which aggroes. * If you move into the agro range of two groups of the same monster types, the larger mob will be the one that agresses you. Avoiding Aggressive Monsters Often you can avoid aggressive monsters by simply going around them, either in the same map or exiting the map and taking other maps. If you try to walk around them in the same map, you need to stay out of their Aggro range. This range is at least one square, and can be higher with higher-level monsters. An aggressive monster will not attack you if you do not move, no matter how close you are. So when you arrive on a map and find yourself surrounded by aggressive monsters, you can stay still and wait for the mob to move away, then walk around them. Or if the exit point is visible you can usually step on it without being aggressed (this works best if you are a single square away from the exit point, i.e., if you've just arrived on the map). Or if you are impatient, you can use a Recall Potion. A very useful way of avoiding aggro monsters is to turn the whole group into one character, by turning off Options > "General" tab > Map > Display all monsters in the group. It is also wise to turn on "Display the Grid" and "Display characters in transparent mode." The grid will allow you to see exactly how many squares away you are, and transparent mode will allow you to see any mobs hiding behind buildings or other obstructions. You may also wish to travel with your spouse, using the "Join" command. This allows you to jump to your spouse's position any time you are surrounded by an aggressive mob, rather than waiting for the mob to move away from you. If you are an aligned character, guards of the opposite alignment should be treated as aggressive monsters with a aggro range of highest monster level/10 no matter if your wings are up or down. Here is a list of aggressive monsters. Notes Its not just walking that triggers, but also actions such as cutting a tree, for instance if an aggressive mob walks towards you and you end up being in their aggro range, and you are standing in front of a cuttable tree, cutting the tree will cause you to get aggroed. It should also be noted that their aggro range is checked against the square you move TO and not the square you move from. So, for example, say you are 1 square away from a monster with an aggro range of 1. Moving away from this monster will NOT initiate combat. This piece of knowledge is especially useful when you factor in that you can move straight Up/Down/Left/Right, resulting in you moving a total of 2 squares away from the aggro group instead of just 1. Category:Game Information